My past, Our Future
by Akiraki
Summary: Allen Walker is from a small town named Mater. One day, a man named Millennium Earl cast a curse on the town, that the same day would continue to repeat over-and-over again. Angered by this Allen attacked the Earl and he was curse to be the only person who remembered each day. After 150 years, Allen finally escapes. Rated T just encase and might have yaoi in the future.
1. Intro

**A/N: Please review after you read and I'll post more chapters as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it (-man)**

Intro:

Allen walked down the path to the garden on the outer edge of town. He made sure not to draw any attention to himself, because if word reached the Earl that he had found _'it'_ he would be killed. The Earl was a of great proportions (especially around the stomach area) and his face held a smile the devil would envy for how cruel it was. Not only that, he had taken control of the town after he cursed its people to live the same day over and over again. None of the towns residence knew that they were repeating the same day over and over, except Allen Walker.

Allen slowed his pace as he closed in on what he was searching for. The small statue of an Angel stood only three feet tall. Suddenly it began to rain and Allen stood staring at the Angel. She held her hands up to the sky palms facing up. She wore a long dress that stopped right before her two feet which were bare to face the elements. To Allen she looked like she was crying where the rain ran down her face. _Whom do you cry for? _Allen stared into her lifeless eyes._ Me? Or those who stay?_

With a sigh Allen left his thoughts and advanced the few remaining meters to the Angel. Lifting his right hand he touched the Angel's face wiping some of the rain aside. Then he put his bandaged left hand on the Angel's waist. Allen began pushing. At first the Angel did not move and then suddenly it slid aside. There underneath the small Angel were some stairs.

Quickly, Allen walked down them making sure not to slip on the now wet steps. Leaving behind the world he knew better than any other. _And hopefully a better life._


	2. Chapter 1 First Impressions

**A/N: Please review after you read and I'll post more chapters as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it (-man)**

Chapter 1:**_First__ Impressions_**

_Soft.. It's Soft?! But what is 'it'?_ Allen thought as he started to regain consciousness. _Well, I know I'm alive and I can feel. So let's check the rest of my system... Hearing? _He listened a bit and could hear the sound of dripping_. Check._

_Okay, now how about smell? _Giving a small sniff he could smell something. It had a sweet smell like a flower. Then he remembered the smell as that of a waterlily. Returning to his list, he thought. _Check on that department._

_Now it's time for sight. _Opening his left eye the tiniest bit so as not to be blinded by any bright lights he sighed. The room he was in was white and clean. And he realized he was laying on a **soft **bed with white sheets. And the curtains on that side were pulled shut allowing no light into the room, thankfully. Finally he opened his other eye and this time he spotted a girl. She wore a black jacket with a mini-skirt, and the edges along with the lining next to the buttons were colored red. She was looking at a board with some papers attached to it. Her hair that only came down to her chin slightly falling in her face. She had yet to notice that Allen was conscious.

Allen suddenly had a coughing fit, which definitely attracted the girls attention. And confirmed for him that he could still see and had a voice.

Startled she looked up, Lenalee had come in to do the daily check on their mystery patient. It had been a whole month since they had brought him here and he was still in a coma like state. _Well not anymore. _Smiling she said, " Oh, your awake?! So how do you feel. Sick? Nauseated? Are you hurting anywhere?" She leaned in a little closer to get a better look. _Wow, he has silver eyes._

Allen stopped coughing, and sat up a little. He stared at the girl while she started asking him random questions about his health. When she finally finished she leaned down and stared him straight in the face. And neither of them spoke until they heard a very loud _THUNK _and then a _BOOM _outside the room.

They both stared at the door with confused looks before they heard some voices, "Boss?!" "Chief?! What are you doing?" cough "What happened?" "I can't see with all this smoke." "Where is everyone?!" cough.

Suddenly the door open and smoke started to come in (and with it came a very excited man). Skipping into the room a man dressed in a dirty lab coat and strange hat leaped around the waist of the girl standing next to Allen's bed. He began to cry saying '_that life and all the people around him just didn't appreciate him or his creations._' At that moment two people walked in the room.

The first one to enter wore a black coat similar to the girls outfit but it reach down to his (at least Allen thought it was a guy) ankles. He had a scowl on his face and wore a sword of some type at his waist. Next to enter was a guy who looked to be about the same age as the other, which Allen thought was around the age he looked (15-year-old). And he closed the door behind him to stop the smoke and muffle the voices that were still talking outside it. He had bright red hair that he held up with a bandana, an eye-patch over his right eye, and he was dress similar to the other two. He was also smiling.

And it was the red-head who spoke next, "I told you, Komui. Didn't I? Yuu-kun doesn't like it when you use him as the target for your inventions." His smile growing wider he continued, "But, no, you didn't listen to li-" he trailed off noticing that Allen was awake. But just then the other boy spoke, "What the hell, Komui. And you, Baka Usagi, don''t call me by my first name."

Komui, as Allen gathered, was still clinging to the girl and this 'Yuu' person who didn't like to be called that had just destroyed whatever he had created. Allen then glanced at the red-head who was looking at him. Their eyes met for a moment, when the girl giggled then coughed a little in her fist to get every ones attention.

"Before we get too far into this argument, there is some more important right now." She glance at Allen, and then the rest of them did the same. Komui let go of the girl and 'Yuu' stood frozen like a statue. They were all thinking the same thing about the boy that was in the bed, _Wow, he has silver eyes._


	3. Chapter 2 Message(s)

**Andune **thanks for your support

**Cana99 **That's a secret becuz I haven't decided yet..

**SisBloodCarnivalOtaku** I thought your review was funny and it helped motivate me to start writing the next chapter.

**I will apologize here because my pc is acting up and is gives me a pop-up message every minute. Its starting to drive me crazy** O.o

And I'm lazy sometimes...

* * *

Chapter 2: _**Message(S)...**_

_'Fly fast, Fly true and Carry my message to the Order.'_ The golden Orb did not stop flying when the rain set in, it only beat its wings faster than before. It had to fulfill its' master' order no matter what happened. After three hours of flying in the pouring rain, the clouds stared to fade into a bright and sunny morning.

Knowing that it was close to its destination the Orb sped up with the last reserves of its strength. Taking another hour to see the black outline of where it was headed.

Allen did not know what to do about all the people who were staring at him. _I knew that the world would change and I have prepared myself for their questions... but do people no longer have a decent upbringing as to not stared at a stranger. _Instead, Allen asked, "Um.. W-where am I? A-and what year m-might it be?" Allen stuttered from his unusually parched lips.

They all came out of their surprise when the boy spoke to them. Unfortunately, it sounded to them like this, "Wie on ich? Und wo michte es ist?"*They looked at each other with confused expressions. Lenalee asked, "Lavi have you ever heard that language?" "It sounds like and ancient form of German but you'd be better off asking Jiji." Lavi commented off handedly. He then slapped himself on the forehead and stated, "Wait here a moment." Lavi ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and leaving everyone in another silence.

Allen could tell they did not understand him by the looks they held on their faces. _So, why do I understand them. Do we not speak the same language any more... S_uddenly, the red-head slapped himself and left the room. The room fell silent again. Then all of a sudden..._ THUNK?! _Everyone in the room visibly jumped. Hearts racing, the one called 'Yuu' walked toward the window. He pulled the curtain back revealing a flying and golden Orb.

Komui appeared next to him like a ghost and opened the window. Sticking his hand out the Orb landed on it and he pulled them both inside. "Timcanpy! What an unusual surprise.." Komui trailed off in thought.

Lavi was running down the hallway looking for the 'old Panda', knowing that he was likely in the library. He turned left stopped at the fourth door on his right. Panting, Lavi opened the door to said library.

Then, running to the back of it quite loudly he came upon an ancient man no taller than his waist. He had a ponytail that sat atop his head and his eyes were surrounded by thick black make-up. He even wore ancient looking earrings that tugged on his them. "Panda,- Jiji we need yo..." Lavi had tried to stop infront of the elderly man but skidded into a pile of books. "And what pray tell do you need me for Junior Bookman. Lazi quickly untangled himself from the pile of books and panted, "The boy we found... you know the one that was in the ruins of Mater...okay , he has woken up. Did you know he has silver eyes. I didn't know anyone could have silver eyes." "Junior, your point is..." "Oh, right! He's awake and we asked him his name but he started speaking this, like, ancient form of german or something. But we can't understand him, so we need your help?" Lavi said this so fast all the words were mashed together in an almost incoherent jumble. Nodding the older man stood up and started walking toward the libraries exit.

* * *

**(srry I'm rusty on my German. ****Bad**** translation)***

**and sorry for the late update i'll be trying to post at regurlar intervals from now on. r&amp;r**


	4. Chapter 3 That which is told

Chapter 3**_That which is told and that which is received..._**

Timcanpy fluttered from Komui's hand to land on the end of the bed railing at Allen's feet. Timcanpy then leaned its head back to open its mouth of teeth. There in mid-air a pre-recorded video played.

_'Looking out at a setting sun the view was of some ruins. Then a voice could be heard, "Nothing out of the ordinary, but..." the sound of a yawn and a bit of smoke entered the seen as a man with a lions-mane of red hair wearing a jacket-like uniform that had golden trimming around the edges. _

It looked similar to the outfits of the ones surrounding Allen.

"_...Have to make sure nothing else comes through the hole. If he could escape that place then they can too." The man walked further into the picture until he stood in the middle. This time showing his face, which was covered halfway by a strange white mask. He also wore a pair of spectacles that hid his calculating eye on the other side quite well. _

_The picture bobbed up and down in a nodding jester. _

_The picture returned to normal. The red-headed man was still standing in the same spot looking from side to side. Taking a stride forward the man stopped, then he continued walking. He passed by many ruined buildings or what was left of them. They were colored a fiery red from the setting sun with dark shadows that grew longer through the day._

_Finally stopping at a building that seemed to be a good deal bigger than those surrounding it, he entered..._

BAM..THUMP...

The video blacked out when the creature was spooked.

"What was that?" Lenalee asked. And in entered Lavi followed by Bookman. Lavi was actually sprawled out on the floor. He seemed to have run into the door and somehow opened it and fell at the same time...

"Stupid grandson." the old man growled and continued, "Now where is this lad that speaks a strange language?" Lavi just pointed with one hand from the floor. He was still a little dazed.

Bookman just sighed in annoyance and walked over to the bed. He stood at the foot of it staring at Allen.

Allen just stared back, thinking of all the weird people that he was surrounded by.

After studying the lad for several minutes Bookman asked, "What name do you go by?"

"Ick ist es Aren. Und due?" Allen tried his best to convey what he was saying this time around. He had been a bit sad and slightly annoyed that they hadn't been able to understand. But he also knew that many, many years had past.

"Hmmm... I see. It sounds quite ancient and not even I have heard it before. I can give you all an educated guess, I suppose." he became silent, and after a couple minutes he said, "Al...l... Allen. A-and he asked for our names?" At this Allen gave a curt nod of his head.

Everyone sighed in relief, because some one could understand the stranger. Then Lavi stood up and announced, "Hiya, I'm Lavi and the old man is Bookman."

"Hello, I'm Lenalee," she said wiggling her fingers in hello. She giggled a little when Allen waved back. Albeit shyly and a bit confused by the gesture.

Next came Komui, "Hmmm... Hi, how ya doing?" Allen gave him nod.

"Che," the sound a came from the last person in the room. Allen turned and gave him his attention. Allen had already heard his name and decided to try it. 'Yuu' seemed like an easy enough name to say.

So before the other boy said anything Allen stuttered, "Y-Yuu-uu."

There was silence for a moment, then Lavi's laughter could be heard. Suddenly the others started laughing, too. The only two not laughing were Allen and 'Yuu'. Allen was confused while 'Yuu' glared at his snowy white head. "Oi, Baka Moyashi, my name is Kanda. Don't ever call me Yuu.

Allen understood what he said but didn't see the problem or why the guy had two names. So he decided to say this name instead, "Ka-kan... Kanda."

"Aww... how cute! So how bout you say my name next. It's easy. " grinning the red-head coaxed Allen. "Okay, say 'La-vi. Lavi. Its two easy syllables. Now you try." Allen did try, if only to shut the rabbit up. Then the others had him say their names also. He had some trouble trying to pronounce Lenalee's name because of its length but no other troubles.

When it came to Bookman, the old man said, " It looks like he understands us and is quite capable of learning our language. Even his pronouncement is quite good. So, Allen is it?" Allen nodded.

Bookman stepped up to the side of the bed, "Can you tell us why you were in the ruins of Mater?" staring at the boy Bookman watched for his reaction and gathered the details in his memory to write down for later.

Allen listened to the elderly man, called Bookman, ask his question. Allen then thought back to how he had escaped.

Chapter end. Cliff-hanger. Next chapter is a memory of Allen's.

**If ****ANYONE**** ever wants me to post another chapter say so and I'll post within that week. PM or Review will do and you don't have to be nice. I don't care if you just put 'post another chapter'.**

P.S. Thank Black-Abbyss for getting you all an update. ^^


	5. Chapter 4 Memory of Beginning

Chapter 4: _**Memory of Beginning**_

The aroma of freshly cooked eggs and bacon filled the small house on the edge of town. Inside the house sat a small boy and an aging gentleman having a go at their breakfast. The elder of the two ate only an egg and a couple pieces of bacon, while the small boy ate two eggs and a plateful of bacon. The gentleman chuckled before saying," Allen, my son, slow down a bit. I know you are a growing boy but you certainly are not starving."

Allen glanced up briefly before returning to his meal. He smiled to himself because he had a reason for eating at such a pace today. Tomorrow would be his dear fathers birthday and also the summer solace. The town would be celebrating the summer while Allen planned to find something special to give to his father. And that special something was... well, he had yet to find that something . And that is why today he would travel to the 'underground'.

The 'underground' was a place that consisted of many intersecting tunnels under the old town. Some of the people had taken up residence there and made a special marketplace. The market sold many exotic and rare items such as gems and jewels from across the seas; or, sometimes pets. There were also street performers that would entertain the crowds and try enticing them to buy from their employers venue. All in all it was worth it to find his father, Mana's, present.

Hopefully he would find it there.

Finishing his meal in record time, Allen told his father his good-byes and promised to be home before night fell. And he was off.

Pushing his way through the bustling crowds of poeple Allen found his way through them to the market.

People were showing their wears and shouting enticing deals aloud to bring them profit.

Ignoring most of the showcases, Allen looked for that special something he came here to get. Looking left, there was a shop that was selling many exotic animals just as he had heard.

On a closer look he noticed a small white monkey with big eyes, but whenever some one got close to it the monkey started snarling, growling, or spitting showing its fury at being caged.

Looking right, Allen noticed a stall that was covered in dolls. Each and every one of the dolls were unique for none of them were the same.

Smiling Allen walked closer and saw that an elderly man was selling the wares. In his hands he held a child sized doll and she, for it was a girl considering it was wearing a pink dress and long, lush blonde hair with waves that came cascading down her back to rest at her waist.

The man held the doll tenderly like she was alive, coming closer Allen heard him saying to another child, "Her name is Lala, and she was the first doll I ever made. She's a beauty, isn't she." he chuckled seeing the young child in front of him looking in awe t his precious Lala.

Turning back, Allen looked elsewhere but nothing was what he was looking for. Walking on through the market area the crowd began surging around him. Pushing and shoving him back and forth, back and forth, until he was pushed off into a side alley landing on a pile of garbage.

With his knees and hands smarting from the scrapes Allen slowly pushed himself up, while wiping as much trash as he could manage off himself. Looking around the alley it was less crowded, almost deserted, as if he was somewhere other than the market street.

The place held an eerie silence that made him cringe when he heard the heavy sounds of his panting breath coming in quick sharp intakes. The place was seriously creepy with its silence, that not even the road filled with people behind him seemed to break for it was so thick in the air.

Allen definitely felt uneasy to say the least looking around his eyes landed on the only identifiable sight to be seen. A small shop window showing strange looking items. Walking up to the shop window some what interested at getting a better look.

Most of the items he didn't know what they were but taking another look his eyes caught on something interesting. Lying there in the open by itself was a piece of paper. The paper seem to have yellowed with age around the corners. But he could still make out a butterfly pattern with small wavy and swirling lines surrounding it on the corners.

Leaning in, Allen noticed the change in the pattern from the different angle as the light reflected off the breathtaking butterflies that were a shining silver. They sparkled lighting up the edges of the paper and Allen knew that this lonely page cover by butterflies and and strange symbols was special.

"Do you find something you like, little boy?" Allen visibly jumped, looking up to find the reflection of a face there. Sidestepping quickly and turning around he saw the more detailed version of the face in the window.

The face belonged to a man with shiny pitch black hair, that seemed like it did not know whether it wanted to curl or be straight. The face was also smiling a friendly smile on a tanned face, it told of many days in the sunlight like many of the faces in town. The features that went with the face on the other hand told a different story, that of a man from a foreign country, matching his strange eyes that seemed to glow like the sun.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you. Especially if your a customer." the stranger stepped back and bowed his head in an apology. "Ah, and my name is Tyki Mikk and I own this shop that you happen to be standing outside of."

Allen stayed silent and eyed the shop owner named Tyki Mikk. He did not seem too strange but Mana had told never to trust or be taken in by a strangers kindness.

* * *

Walking back into the crowd of people Allen turned and waved to Tyki. The said man waved back as he leaned against his shop's door watching as the boy left.

The people on the main street were as unkind as before with their pushing as Allen made his way back through them. Finally making it back to where the doll shop was Allen turned left and headed to one of the many doors to escape the underground market.

It was easier said than done, for Allen was still a small child against the many adult who seemed to be going about their own business.

Finally after many hours of being underground Allen came out into frighteningly, blinding red light.

Blinking rapidly to re-adjust to the light, Allen stopped in his tracks as he realized what time it was. The sun was setting leaving the sky painted in the red and orange colors left behind.

Taking a deep breath to calm down while readying himself, Allen suddenly began running as fast as his legs could carry him. He had promised Mana that he would be home before night came. With this worry taking over his thoughts he ran and ran until he was panting and the sky was turning a shade of dark blue. He knew without a doubt that he would barely make it.

Standing outside the door panting and out of breath, Allen grabbed the door knob. Before he could turn the knob, though, he heard yelling from inside. "WHAT do you mean by that old man?! That thing does not belong here. And even more, you hide the key." The voice had a somewhat musical air to it but the voice was still on the gruff side. "Now, now, calm down. You needn't worry so much..." Mana's calm and gentle voice said.

Between the meeting of Tyki and the stranger that was yelling in his house, Allen should have run that day and never come back. If he had he would have suffered less, far less in the coming years.

**Hey, post some ideas as to what you all would like in the story. I'm bored and I like to hear others ideas.**


	6. AN please read

This is not an update, sorry. This is to acknowledge a man who helped inspire many. In memory of Robin Williams Aug. 11, 2014 R.I.P

"I used to think the worst thing in life was to end up all alone, it's not. The worst thing in life is to end up with people who make you feel all alone." -RW


	7. Chapter 5 Lesson?

**Answering a good question...**

**Well, yes the original Mater was in Italy but I noticed that Miranda was German and just decided to combine the ruined city with the warped town in my story. **

**A/N all flames will be turned into compliments, thank you and have a nice day or night.^^**

Chapter 5: _Lessons...?_

Everyone in the room watched Allen to see what would happen next, but Allen remained silent. The first to notice any differences was Bookman because of how he was staring at him. Allen's body seemed to have stiffened up slightly, his hands clutched at the covers with enough force that his knuckles were turning white, and his eyes glazed over turning into a dull sort of gray rather than their original lush silver.

Lavi soon after, for he was trained by the old man quite well how to read other peoples body language and emotions. The transformation shocked him a little because it showed that the boy in front of him had been through more than they suspected.

The last to take notice was Kanda, for he knew how a person looked when they remembering something they wished to forget. He knew it well because he saw it looking back at him in the mirror every morning. It was a look that said how ashamed a person was of themselves but had resigned themselves to their fate of misfortune.

Suddenly as if nothing had happened, Allen blinked and said, "Ma-ma-ter-er?" turning his head to the side as if questioning the meaning of the word. Fortunately for Allen, Lenalee decided that now was a good time to stop. _Why?_ Because they all needed to process what they had ingested into their minds, but also for the unknown boy named Allen. Even if he had been asleep for a month now he would easily become tired from his new surroundings.

"Now, now, calm down. We can discuss this some other time. Remember he still needs rest and he's not getting it with us here. Though I do think some one should stay by his side so that if he needs help he'll have it." Allen flinched as she used the same words as Mana had so long ago, while the others understood that she was asking some one to make sure he did not get into anything or that he was not a spy of some sort.

With that said most of then headed to the door leaving only Bookman, Komui, and Lavi with Allen. Bookman remained standing while talking to Komui about how they should proceed with gathering information from the boy. Komui stood next to him by the doorway, while Lavi made himself comfortable in s chair by the bed and leaning back. all the while smiling brightly at Allen.

Allen was a bit confused when everyone began to leave the room but understood more when only the three were left. though he was no genius, Allen was more than a 150 years old. The older two of the three men began to talk while the goofy red-headed one sat beside him grinning like an idiot.

Taking his chance to learning more about them and maybe... just, maybe, learn to be able to speak and communicate in their language though their dialects were different.

"Lav-eee."

Looking at the boy Lavi sat the chair down and leaned forward instead of back."Ah...Ya need something little buddy?!" His smile never leaving his face.

Okay, he got his attention, now how would he be able to get Lavi to help him communicate. "La-veee. Du Lerrien? Du Blicht?" After saying this he made hand gestures to symbolize learning and writing. Allen hoped that Lavi would understand.

**The worst part is I've had this wrote out for a while but it was on my old PC, I apologize to everyone for not posting it sooner. (TT~TT)**


	8. Chapter 6 Warming UpOr Not!

Thanks too the people who answered my plea for help. I decided to combine all of your all's GREAT ideas. **Chiorikizunai88, SisBloodCarnivalOtaku, &amp; Lemonkittylove. **

Chapter 6: Warming Up... _ Or Not._

Lavi sat staring at Allen for a bit, then he began laughing at the strange gestures the confused boy had made. Then, the boy did it again.

Allen displayed the gestures again when Lavi quieted down some but was further discouraged because he just started laughing again. This time he was laughing so hard he fell out of the chair holding his sides.

Bookman and Komui turned to see what all the ruckus was about when they saw Lavi fall from his chair. Looking up at Allen, Bookman sighed as the boy was looking somewhat frightened now. "A-Hmm." Clearing his throat Bookman spoke, "And what is so hilarious that you would fall over laugh, idiot apprentice?"

"Jiji-Jiji...He made...these..funny gestures that...well..." Lavi was having a hard time explaining before the laughter overtook him again.

Looking back at Allen, Bookman apologized for Lavi's behavior. "Excuse the idiot on the floor right now, for he has no manners. Now as he was trying to explain, what might these 'gestures' be?"

Allen decided to try his luck again and signed the gestures to Bookman. The old man just stood there staring at each of them with a withering look, studying them, and then making hypothesis about there meanings.

Suddenly out of nowhere Timcampy launches itself at Allen, having no time to dodge Allen is hit in the face. Hard. Timcampy then scoots off of Allen's face, instead deciding to latch onto his head of white hair.

And just as Timcampy's surprise attack was so was a sudden thunderous sound. The sound lasted for several minutes with everyone looking around with confused faces. "Waaah..! What's going on?! Is it an earthquake, but where's the shaking?" Lavi cried out, speaking nothing but confusing gibberish.

Allen looked down at his stomach and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Komui and Bookman let out a sigh as they figured out what had just happened. Bookman then kicked Lavi in the back of the head, which snapped him out of his continuing rant. Lavi then looked up at Bookman, awaiting the lecture that he would probably receive.

"Idiot, that was no earthquake. the poor boy is hungry, now go to the canteen and grab him some food."

Lavi was now the one looking sheepish, but still followed the old man's instructions.

Then, Bookman turned back to Allen and spoke to him, "So, though, I am not familiar with your language or the meaning of the signs you just demonstrated. I can still guess that you are asking for us to help teach you our ways as a way to communication. Am I right?" Allen nodded.

"We shall see if we can teach you." Bookman stated then left the room as Lavi returned with a tray filled with food.

The next few weeks after Allen's awakening were spent with Bookman and Komui debating in the library about whether or not to teach Allen how to read and write. And at the cafeteria, where they found out that Allen had a overly-active metabolism, meaning that he ate more than his small body seemed to be able to take in. Also, the white-haired boy turned out to be a fast learner- which wasn't that weird, considering that they were quite easy to understand, (although the contrary was a different story).

After a month had passed by Bookman gave the task of educating Allen to Lavi, while Komui assigned Kanda and Lenalee to help and keep an eye on him.

"Huh? You want me to teach you something?"

Allen once again did the writing and learning gesture, hoping that he would catch on.

"How to...write?" Allen nodded with much enthusiasm, incredibly happy that the red-head finally understood.

"I'd be happy to buddy...but..." Lavi trailed off, his smile faltering, "How am I going to teach you if we can't communicate?"

"Why don't you just teach him by using hand signs and such?" Leenalee piped in.

"Che, Usagi, your such an idiot..." Before Lavi could utter a confused 'huh' Kanda walked up to the bed and grabbed a cup of water. He stood right next to Allen and shoved the cup of clear liquid in his face.

"Mizu." He said pointing to the liquid with his other hand. Allen was about to take the cup but Kanda pulled it away. Allen followed the cup and reached out to it, wanting to drink some.

"Watashi wa mizu ga hoshī." Kanda said and gestured to Allen.

"Watashi...wa mizu...?" Allen trailed off, not truly understanding it all.

"Watashi wa mizu ga hoshī." Kanda repeated once more.

Watashi wa...mizu ga...ho..shī?" Kanda nodded satisfied and handed the cup to Allen, but before the poor boy(?) could take a sip Lavi snatched the cup away.

"Can I have some water?" Allen tilted his head confused.

"Can I have some water?" Lavi repeated a bit slower than the time before. Allen pointed to the cup and then at himself. Lavi nodded and repeated the phrase. Finally understanding, Allen repeated.

"Can I have...water?" He technically said it right, but Lavi didn't want confusion later so he enforced the phrase to the last word. Lavi did not quite get what the kid was referring to or what he was trying to convey to him.

After something along the lines of 5 weeks, the boy could already say basic sentences, and everyone was a bit shocked by his politeness. However, they had learned at their own expenses that the newly arrived stranger absolutely sucked at finding his way. Sadly, they didn't learn that much on Allen's past- nor Allen himself.

And unsurprisingly, Kanda found that irritating- like eveything else about the boy. They'd often fight until they'd find themselves at a loss for words, then it'd turn into a vulgar brawl.

Lavi, on his part- other than making a fool out of the two other boys- just wanted to learn what had really happened to Mater, while Lenalee also befriended the albino.

* * *

Thank Chiorikizunai88 for the Japanese. And thanks from me to you three.


	9. Chapter 7 Arguments & Misunderstandings

**Hey, you people are now able to answer my poll. ****_Who should Allen have feelings for_**** and you get two choices. PM me if you have some one in mind that's not on the list.**

Chapter 7: Arguments and misunderstandings

Allen had decided to wander around the Order for the last couple hours of the day, while the creature named Timcanpy clung to his hair. He had wanted to escape the gazes of those in the Order who had become prone to staring at him whenever he came into any one area. Though he was never truly alone as Lenalee, Lavi, or Kanda were always following behind, or in Lavi's case pulling him toward things or adventures as he called them.

As of now Allen was being followed by Kanda and he seem to be becoming angrier as they walked, and for that Allen hadn't a clue as to why. "Che. How many times are we going to go in a circle here Moyashi." Kanda finally growled.

"Oh, are we?" Allen gave a questioning glance at Kanda.

Well he had finally found out what his problem was, at the same time as realizing that he had no clue as to where he was; or, that he had been going in circles as Kanda had pointed out a minute ago.

Not wanting the situation to become worse than it already was, Allen sighed then turned to Kanda. "Okay, I'm lost..." "Figures..."Kanda cuts in. "..So can you drop the attitude, Bakanda, and show me back to an area that I know?" Allen ground out trying to stay in control of his anger.

"Don't call me that Moyashi. And why should I have to show you anything when it's not my job."

"Because Komui asked you to look after me while I transverse these corridors."

"I don't care what Komui said, it's not my job to help you. All I'm here for is to babysit your butt. And don't use those over exaggerated phrases with me, Moyashi."

"Oh, so you don't care what happens to me as long as you get to stare at my butt, huh?!"

3-

Lavi had been heading to the Library to start on his work for the old panda when he heard Allen's voice. Changing his mind he headed left toward Allen instead of right to the Catacambs of books.

Upon arriving Lavi saw that Allen and Kand a were yelling at each other again. And though their fights were always strange for more reasons than not, Lavi just couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

"...as long as you get to stare at my butt, huh?!"

Suddenly what Allen said sunk into Lavi's brain and he suck in a breathe of air and fell over.

* * *

The sudden 'THUMP' got Allen and Kanda's attention were they saw the junior Bookman lying on the floor trying to regain his breath as he began laughing. Harder and harder.

"You...Butt...All..en's Butt..Yu..."

Kanda and Allen stared as what he was referring to sunk in and they realized what their argument had turned toward. Allen saw that Kanda was blushing as he turned his head and 'che'd'.

Allen was not particularly fazed by what he had said. _I truly not understand this situation at all._

Suddenly his stomach gave its now infamous growl signaling that lunch time was upon them.

**Please review or vote on my Poll for Allen's love life.**


	10. Chapter 8 Meet in the Middle

**Hope every is Having a splendid time ^^**

Allen felt that he needed to find out more. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda had been assigned to watch over him and he did not mind. This at least kept him from getting lost.

Unfortunately because Lavi had to help Bookman, and Lenalee was helping her brother and the science department out, Allen barely saw them. Meaning he spent most of his time with the grumpy swordsman, or samurai as Kanda had explained in expliced detail during one of their arguments.

Fortunately today Kanda had been sent on a mission and he was placed in the care of Lavi.

Not that Lavi was not a great person to hang around or be friends with, Allen didn't have time for as he pretended there was. _Why? Why? Why do they still treat me as an outsider?_

Allen was truly running out of time he was sure of it. He needed to gather information about this time period like what the date was.

Out of all the thing Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee had explained to him the year and day that it was never came up. _Well, if you don't count when they explain that they had given each day a name...? Sunday. . Why name a day? _

_I really don't get these people when it comes to this._

When Allen was growing up everyone called a day a day, and after seven they would rest. His people never complicated things when it came to unnecessary things.

_Okay, today I'll ask Lavi to tell me what I need to know so that I can move on with my life._ Allen felt that if he didn't heard it from someone else's mouth that he would never truly believe that he had escaped the time-warped town.

Watching Lavi read through several books at the same time and then write and create a hypothesis on why these books were similar and different was making Allen dizzy.

Lavi never stopped moving but at the same time he was quiet. And the Lavi that Allen was accustom to was never quiet, especially when their was a room that had been silent before he entered.

"Umm..Lavi." Allen looked to see if Lavi was paying attention.

"Yeah, little buddy?"

"What ..? What is the date for this year?" Allen self consciously asked.

Lavi stopped for a moment and looked at Allen as if he was debating something. Then, "It's XXXX, in the middle of summer. Why? Something the matter, Allen?" Lavi now looked like he had found something that was quite interesting.

"Huh...No..reason. Really?!" Allen stammered out trying to be as honest as he could be.

"You know, Allen, I've been wondering this for some time now, but do you remember how you ended up in the ruins of Mater?"

"Mater.." Allen had to think for a minute to remember what Lavi was referring to. "Oh, Mater is that place that you said some one found me."

"Truly, I didn't know that place was called that. And I don't actually remember anything before I opened my eyes the day we met."

Allen decided a half truth was better than the full truth if he wished to get more info out of Lavi.

"Interesting, little buddy. So you really don't remember anything before you woke up?" Lavi said this because he knew the Moyashi was holding something back. Lavi had this gnawing sensation in his stomach that was telling him so.

Lavi decided today would be a really great day if he could learn some of the answers to all the UNanswered questions he had. And today would be they day he got them.

**XXXX is something I put for the date so you can choose when this happens.**


	11. Chapter 9 Q and A (part1)

**Well, I've asked myself several time why my fans seem so aggressive when they want a new chapter. Then I looked at how many people follow this: 97 and counting.**

**And I'll try to break my record by writing a LONG chapter for everyone, okay?!**

**And to answer a question: Lavi and Komui were always ploting something together so why shouldn't they act alike...?**

Chapter 9 Q and A (part 1)

Allen shifted uncomfortably under Lavi's gaze. _He can tell something's not right about my answers. okay, breath and keep a straight face._

Allen was seriously nervous, but after years being watched by the glutonous Earl, he was sure that Lavi couldn't read his face.

"Lavi I told you that I..I don't remember anything."Allen hoped Lavi did not catch him when he stuttered just then. "And thanks for telling me the date."

Allen was about to get up and leave when Lavi pulled him back around. "Okay, sprout, what ever you say..." Lavi gave him a mischievious smile,"But you and I both know that you are lying through your beautifully white teeth. So why don't you just spill it to me."

Allen looked into Lavi's eye to see if he was bluffing, and what he saw made his stomach sink lower than it had been moments before. "T-the t-t-truth..?!"

"Yes the Truth. Now, please."

~0~0~

Kanda had been sent on a mission finally after babysitting the Moyashi for forever. Unfortunately, it was just to go and check out the ruins of Mater again.

As grumpy as he usually was, Kanda was now in a worse mood between the blazing heat of the _infernal _desert, as he called it, and trying to find the missing General that had been sent to check before him. Kanda was in a kill-on-site kind of mood now.

General Cross, the most infamous general who when he didn't want to be found wasn't found, and the main person sent to research the ruins was missing. Komui had determined this after he had finally finished watching Timcanpy's recording.

According to the information Komui had given him, Cross had been standing in front of the biggest building in the ruins when Akuma had attacked him. Knowing Cross this wouldn't have been a problem but out of thin air a dark skinned man had joined the Akuma attacking him.

Kanda was now in the ruined city of Mater, or what was left, looking around for clues.

In the recording there had been many decomposing buildings that were still falling to pieces, now all that was left were pebbles.

Kanda considered calling it even that because every building had been reduce to almost a state of dust.

Kanda continued to walk through the pebbled remains looking for a sign of Cross or the building he had been standing in front of. he would walk for a couple of minutes looking around, then he would stop and look around to see if anything caught his attention.

It wasn't until Kanda had reached a good distance into the city's heart and then started traveling out onto its other side did he see something. Strange as it was Kanda saw a statue.

Walking toward the statue he was given a better look and realized it was a statue of an Angel.

The small statue of an Angel stood only three feet tall. Suddenly it began to rain and Kanda stood staring at the Angel. She held her hands up to the sky palms facing up. She wore a long dress that stopped right before her two feet which were bare to face the elements. To Kanda she looked like she was crying where the rain ran down her face. _Whom do you cry for?_

_~0~0~_

Allen was blushing in fustration at how easily Lavi had seen that he had not told him everything. _How would... No, how could he understand that I am not of this era. Let alone anything else I might tell him. He wouldn't even believe me if I did._

Allen just couldn't make up his mind to tell Lavi the truth about himself or continue to act oblivious about his past. Especially since both knew he, Allen, was lying.

Biting his lip one last time Allen decided to give it a go.

Signing, Allen looked at Lavi with a stoney expression to get across that what he was about to say was all the truth, and that he , Lavi, had asked to hear it.

"Fine, I'll tell you...

But where to start. Well, I guess it all started they day that I decided to buy my _father_ a birthday present."

' The aroma of freshly cooked eggs and bacon filled the small house on the edge of town. Inside the house sat a small boy and an aging gentleman having a go at their breakfast. The elder of the two ate only an egg and a couple pieces of bacon, while the small boy ate two eggs and a plateful of bacon. The gentleman chuckled before saying," Allen, my son, slow down a bit. I know you are a growing boy but you certainly are not starving."

Allen glanced up briefly before returning to his meal. He smiled to himself because he had a reason for eating at such a pace today. Tomorrow would be his dear fathers birthday and also the summer solace. The town would be celebrating the summer while Allen planned to find something special to give to his father. And that special something was... well, he had yet to find that something . And that is why today he would travel to the 'underground'.

The 'underground' was a place that consisted of many intersecting tunnels under the old town. Some of the people had taken up residence there and made a special marketplace. The market sold many exotic and rare items such as gems and jewels from across the seas; or, sometimes pets. There were also street performers that would entertain the crowds and try enticing them to buy from their employers venue. All in all it was worth it to find his father, Mana's, present.

Hopefully he would find it there...'

~0~0~

' "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you. Especially if your a customer." the stranger stepped back and bowed his head in an apology. "Ah, and my name is Tyki Mikk and I own this shop that you happen to be standing outside of."

Allen stayed silent and eyed the shop owner named Tyki Mikk. He did not seem _too _strange but Mana had told never to trust or be taken in by a strangers kindness.

Allen took a step back away from the shop and Tyki Mikk. "And why should I trust whatever you say? "

"Well, it seems that you were brought up quite well not to trust strangers, though, you're a little rude." Tyki smiled at Allen.

"How about this if I stay ten feet away from you at all times will you be willing to buy a trinket from my shop?"

Allen gave Tyki a serous look weighting his options when he thought of how he had not yet found his father his gift.

"okay, but you must stay ten feet away at all times." Allen agreed a little reluctantly.

Tyki then walked to the shop door and pulled a key out of thin air. he then preceded to unlock the door, all the while concealing a chestire grin from the young boy.

As per their deal, Tyki walked in first and a good distance away from the door so that young Allen could enter.

Causiouly Allen opened the door after Tyki and entered. Allen was amazed to see that the inside of the shop was filling with hundreds of trinkets just like that in the front window. Allen the most reaccuring theme were butterflies.

They made the small space of the shop feel like a wonderland. Well, what Allen thought a wonderland would be like from the stories that his father read him before bed each night.

Allen let his amazed eyes follow and fall on any and every little thing in the shop. But he knew that nothing that he was looking at was for his dear father Mana.

The only thing that Allen thought was right had been that stack of paper in the window.

~0~0~

Kanda had never been the sentimental type, but something about the statue was making him feel ... well.. almost sad. Like the thing was crying for help.

Pushing those thoughts out of his head Kanda wiped his face to clear away some of the water that had stationed itself there.

Kanda looked at the Angel one more time then looked around to see if he could find anything else out about the starngness of what was happening with this city, well, pile of pebbles.

_shuuu..pop. shuuuu...pop_

Kanda stopped and listened to the strange noises he had just heard.

_shuuuu...pop. shuuuuu..pop_

Kanda knew what that sound meant. It was the sucking sound of some liquid being pulled through a hole and popping when it needed to bring in some air.

Now looking around the area around the Angel, Kanda finally spotted it at the base of the statue. The rain water and mud were being pulled under the statue. And more likely into another chamber by the amount of water leaking into the hole.

Bracing himself against the statue Kanda pushed it until he felt it give way. Moving back so he wouldn't fall and to take a better look he was surprised to see a staircase underneath the Angel.

_Well, now it seems you were a guardian Angel for something!?_

Kanda stared down the stairway for several minutes before walking down them.

~0~0~

' Walking back into the crowd of people Allen turned and waved to Tyki. The said man waved back as he leaned against his shop's door watching as the boy left.

The people on the main street were as unkind as before with their pushing as Allen made his way back through them. Finally making it back to where the doll shop was Allen turned left and headed to one of the many doors to escape the underground market.

It was easier said than done, for Allen was still a small child against the many adult who seemed to be going about their own business.

Finally after many hours of being underground Allen came out into frighteningly, blinding red light.

Blinking rapidly to re-adjust to the light, Allen stopped in his tracks as he realized what time it was. The sun was setting leaving the sky painted in the red and orange colors left behind.

Taking a deep breath to calm down while readying himself, Allen suddenly began running as fast as his legs could carry him. He had promised Mana that he would be home before night came. With this worry taking over his thoughts he ran and ran until he was panting and the sky was turning a shade of dark blue. He knew without a doubt that he would barely make it.

Standing outside the door panting and out of breath, Allen grabbed the door knob. Before he could turn the knob, though, he heard yelling from inside. "WHAT do you mean by that old man?! That thing does not belong here. And even more, you hide the key." The voice had a somewhat musical air to it but the voice was still on the gruff side. "Now, now, calm down. You needn't worry so much..." Mana's calm and gentle voice said.

Allen walked in then and dropped his gift as soon as he saw what was happening. Mana was now lying on the floor trying to regain his breath.

While a man who was starting to put on a belly was standing over him with his fist lowering as if he had just punched someone. "Mana"

Looking at Allen's scared face Mana picked himself up, "Allen go to your room and don't come out until I tell you to. '

**Not done with this chapter yet but I need to post something and then turn in for the night. **

**And what do ya'll think is going to happen to Kanda?**


	12. Chapter 10 (part one point five)

**I'll say sorry first for not updating, and then don't hunt me down and kill me. Especially if you want this story finished... And Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it.**

**CHapter 11 (part 1.5)**

Kanda continued walking down the stairs, until he realized that somehow he was now walking up the stairs. Stopping and looking behind him Kanda did not see any place for the stairs to change direction.

"Che," Kanda decided to keep his guard up now that he had missed such an small but important detail.

Continuing on, Kanda walked for another ten minutes before he saw an open where light was descending the stairs ahead of him.

~0~0~

Allen stood in the doorway not moving. The only thing he could think about was that Mana was on the floor hurt, and there was a strange man standing over him.

"Ma-na..?!"

"Allen, please, go to your room. Now?!" Mana pleaded with the boy. "And don't come out until I say so, Okay."

After that was said, Allen had no choice but to comply with his father's wish. Not even bothering to pick up his gift Allen ran to his room on the back side of the house just passed the kitchen.

~0~0~

Looking around, Kanda noticed three things: One, he was looking at the same Angel statue he had when he traveled down the stairway; Two, he was standing in a giant garden full of lush plant-life, not like the desert he was in earlier; Three, there were buildings in the distance that he could see and the sound of people.

Only one thing crossed his mind after these three ideas sunk in. What the Hell? Or in his language: Ittai zentai?

**I've now posted something but it's only a teaser for the next part of the chapter (part 2). **

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME?! R&amp;R.**


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

**I'm alive and have brought you the next chapter. And a warning that from now on chapters will be getting more lemony. oh, an the poll is still up for who Allen ends up with.**

Part2

Allen stopped his story and took a breath to steady his beating heart. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He hadn't known that it would be this hard telling a person about his past, even if they were now a friend.

He felt tlike he was reliving everything that he was now telling Lavi.

"You okay, sprout?"

Allen jumped in surprise not expecting Lavi to speak. Allen now looked at him and saw that Lavi knew that he was having a hard time telling him all of this. For one, it was a sad part of his past, and for two, Lavi seemed to understand the pain Allen had suffered to some degree.

Suddenly as Allen was about to start telling his story again a wave of dizziness hit him. The faintness soon subsided but Lavi was now looking at him with concern. "You okay? Ya don't look so good."

Before Allen could say anything to Lavi to reassure the other boy that he was okay another dizzy spell hit. This time it made him wince in pain as he grabbed the side of his head. Now Lavi knew some thing was not right.

As the pain increased in Allen's head he suddenly thought of the door he'd come through to make it to this place.

Allen felt the reason why the pain was increasing, some one who didn't belong in the other world had entered. But who...?

As if to answer his unspoken question an image of Kanda appeared in his mind's eye. The grumpy samurai walking down some stairs that would lead him to the warpped town that Allen had escaped. Allen knew that the fewer in Kanda went the more pain he would feel. His mixed up brain wasn't allowing him to think very clearly at the moment.

Allen didn't hear Lavi calling to him as his head start aching with increasing shocks of pain. In Allen's mind he wondered if he could die from the pain he was experiencing if Kanda Yu made it any further into the warpped space.

Before he passed out Allen remembered that Lavi was standing beside him and said, "Find Kanda and take me there..." And with that he passed out in Lavi's arms.

"Find Kanda?!"

Lavi looked at the boy hanging from his arms as if he was a rag doll. Of all the things Allen could have said he wanted Lavi to find Kanda and take him to wherever the guy was. Lavi had felt a small pain in his chest as Allen asked him to find the other. As Lavi had never really felt any kind of true emotion this feeling of his chest tightening was unfamiliar to him.

Yes Lavi admits that he was becoming quite fond of the boy in his arms. Thinking that he better take Allen somewhere that they would not be bothered as to why Allen was in the state that he was in. Lavi headed off to take the sprout back to his room.

Finally managing to find Allen's room Lavi opened the door. Even though he, Lenalee, and Kanda were posted to keep an eye on the boy they had seldom been inside the boy's room. As if each of them had taken an oath to give him that small peace of freedom and privacy.

When Allen was safely laying in bed Lavi stood over him watching as the his face was pinched in pain. Allen's white skin was not shaded with a layer of pink as sweat covered his brow.

Not really thinking about what he was doing lavi unbuttoned Allen's shirt so that he wouldn't get too hot. But that only gave Lavi more reasonb to stare at the flawless skin tinted a light shade of pink. Following the curve of the boy's neck, Lavi licked his bottom lip, down to his nipples that were almost rosey in color.

Lavi could not help that his body had started reacting to the unconsious boy as he was displayed. Wondering how those nipples would feel Lavi slowly lowered his fingers carrassing the round nubs. Silken skin that burned with the warmth of life. Lavi's member was starting to become tight within his jeans. His stomach was warming with the familiar feeling of lust and want.

Next Lavi ran his hand down Allen's stomach. This recieved an almost mewling sound from Allen. Lavi smirked as his hand rested just above the buttons to Allen's pants.

0~0~0~

Kanda could not understand how or what had happened to bring him to such a place as he stood looking around. On one side of him bright yellow flowers bloomed from a tree as vines with purple and blue flowers ran from the ground up. On the other side red and orange flowers bloomed from many bushes.

Knowing that he would never find answers standing here Kanda began walking. As to where he would be walking he allowed his instincts to decide.

After traveling for several minute only to find himself coming out of a garden located within the town. Kanda looking at the crowds of people as they rushed around. People were shouting , talking, laughing, and doing anything else that normal humans would do in a town. That did not interest Kanda one bit nor did the older style of clothing they all seemed to be wearing. What Kanda did find interesting was that sitting on a bench in the middle of a gaggle of female was a man.

Said man was talking as he smoked and many of the females laughed at what he had to say. One woman was standing behind him giving him a massage when his red hair fell across her hands. She just pushed the strands out of the way and continued the menstruation.

The one man Kanda was sent to look for was just blatantly sitting out in public wooing females. Angry Kanda walked over to stand in front of the man that he had been sent to find. As irritating as Allen was Kanda thought of only two people as more so: Teidell and this man, Cross Marian.

**How far do you think Lavi should go? And what do ya think of my change in writing tho it's not by much? R&amp;R**

**And if ya like yaooi check out this site:**

** /membership/aff/go?r=4216 **


	14. Chapter 12

CH12 Mistakes

Lying unconsious on his bed Allen couldn't defend himself. Lavi's trembling hand was held over his pant's button with indecision. Lavi was quite curious about the boy in many different ways. The feeling of his chest tightening earlier still bugged him.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to face Allen again if he was caught in this act of betrayel Lavi removed his hand. Slowly standing, Lavi leaned over Allen mesmerized by his lips as they were the same rosey color as his nipples. Licking his parched lips Lavi was so close he could feel Allen's warm breath on his face.

Deciding not to hesitate any longer Lavi lowered his head placing a gentle kiss upon Allen's brow. He savored every moment that he was allowed during this brief moment.

Reaching down he slowly unbuttoned Allen's pants...

Lavi grinned and then sucked the head of Allen's cock into his mouth. The boy cried out. His grip on the bed tightened until the boy grunted in pain. Allen released his grip minutely. Lavi's' lips opened and he swallowed drawing more and more of Allen's cock into his mouth. Allen began to curl over the bed as the suction, heat and wet surrounded his cock, pulled his seed out of him, and made his body ignite.

Trembling, sweating and clawing at the bed, he let out a moan as the older man pulled off until only the barest tip of Allen's cock was in his mouth. Lavi's' tongue licked the slit again. Allen felt precum dribble out and clenched his buttocks as if that would stem the tide. He didn't want to cum yet. Not yet. He wanted this to go on and on.

Lavi's lapped up the precum. Allen mewled as Lavi's pink tongue slid over his lips where some of his precum had clotted like pearls. He groaned, as his balls seemed to get heavier and drew back up against his body. Heat was building up in his groin and streaking out to every part of him. His cock was like a hot molten bar. Everything tingled and sparked.

Lavi's' mouth was back again. Allen's hips thrust forward. Lavi's controlled his frantic movements, guiding Allen's cock again fully into his mouth and down into his throat until Lavi's' lips touched Allen's balls.

Lavi's other hand slid around to Allen's ass. The boy gasped and his ass cheeks clenched together uncontrollably as the older man stroked his crack. He teased Allen's ass until the boy couldn't help but release. Allen's breathing ratcheted up another notch.

Pulling his mouth away from the appendage Lavi swallowed the last of Allen's cum. Knowing that it would mean no good if he was caught Lavi left Allen spread eagle laying half naked on his bed.

**Sorry I'm just messing with ppl. This isn't the Chapter update; I just wanted to let ya know I've not forgotten about FF. I post the next update this coming week.**


	15. Chapter 13

Lavi was awakened when his head met the book he had been reading late last night. Feeling the drool starting to dry on his cheek Lavi wiped it away with his sleeve. Rubbing his head he knew that he could not keep dreaming about Allen.

The lustful dreams he had started having after he had met Allen were increasing and becoming more..graphic. Not that Lavi had ever done any of the things in his dreams to Allen. Nope. The boy was laying in the infirmary in a coma.

Allen had suddenly passed out during his recount of his old life but no one knew why that was. Thankfully Kanda was out on a mission or he would have probably fried Lavi like an usagi. Though, now that Lavi thought about it Kanda has been on this mission for nearly a month now; which, is about the same amount of time that Allen has been in his coma.

~Kanda

Kanda could not believe his eyes the first forty-eight hours that he had arrived in this town. First, he had found a man named Cross who the Order thought might be dead. Then, after a small quarrel between the two he had found out that the same day was repeating over and over from said man.

Cross was not a person Kanda would take at his word no matter if he was a General in the Order. No Kanda waited for midnight while Cross gossiped with some ladies. When the clock struck midnight something strange happened. All the people, even Cross' ladies, seemed to get this glossy eye look to them and then head off somewhere.

Kanda still did not believe that they had restarted their day as Cross had told him. By the time the clock struck midnight again Kanda found that the same thing happened. All the while Kanda had heard the ladies that sat and giggled around Cross use the exact same lines at the exact same time they had the day before.

With a few more days in the town Kanda found that everyone in town did the same things at the same time every day. And even had the same conversations day in and day out never missing a beat.

After a week Kanda was thoroughly ticked that he was now seemingly trapped in the town of Mater. And with Cross Marian to top it off, of all the people he could be trapped with it was the one man on Earth that grated on his nerves more than his Master, or the Beansprout.

Never would Kanda go looking for some one else again. He hated people as it were and now..._NOW_ he REALLY HATES PEOPLE.

**SRRY Short chapters until I remember where I was headed with this story.**


End file.
